The Iron and The Spider: One Shots
by Purpleflame2
Summary: A book regarding the world's two favorite superheroes in a collection of memorable, and hilarious moments. Hope you enjoy! Beware: The stories are lengthly! Includes: The Avengers Pepper, Morgan Stark, Ned, Mj, Aunt May, and maybe Loki (haven't decided yet) IRONDAD & SPIDERSON!
1. The Dog in the Alley

**Chapter One: The Dog in the Alley**

~O~

"Dude remember 6:00, my house, science project, got it?" Ned asked standing beside Mj. Peter rolled his eyes playfully slamming his locker shut.

"Yes, you've probably installed it in my head by now, and I won't forget. Happy now?" He asked, walking towards the school front doors. Ned and MJ quickly raced to catch up. Ned scoffed, laying his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Yes," he replied. Mj rolled his eyes, readjusting her textbooks before leaving.

"See you at six losers, and don't be late arachnid," she said, before exiting out the school building. Both boys halted, not expecting the confront.

Ned covered his mouth from other students passing by. "You know I'm never going to get use to her knowing." Peter nodded, his eyes bright and careful.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have her with us then against us," he replied. Ned nodded in agreement. It was a frustrating process when Mj found out. Trying to explain something she already knew was hopeless, until Ned explain his internship with Stark Industries was both fake and true. Now that was something to remember. Peter will never forget Mj's prejudice look he received. But after three hours of back and forth of tough debate they settled it as a compromise. That only lasted for precisely two days and fourteen hours when Peter saved Mj well mostly just watched as a mugger got attacked by MJ when the idiot tried to muggle her. After they talked, and MJ finally admitted it was the worst decision Peter has made they welcomed her to the group.

Ned broke from Peter's side heading to a red Ford Focus where his mom waited. "See you tonight and remember..."

"Six o' clock I got it! Bye Ned!" He yelled back. Ned gave a small sloppy salute making Peter shake his head before getting in the car and driving off. Since Happy was on his day off in ten years, Peter decided to walk to the Tower. Fours hours till six would be enough time to repair his suit with Mr. Stark and make it to Ned's house, and hopefully on time. So no patrol tonight or until the suit was completely fixed.

Peter made a stop at Delmar's buying his usual order. Along with a few extra turkey as he made his way to the Tower. Along the way, a silent yelp caught Peter's ear that indicated it was a few blocks away. His ears ringing softly. Curious, he put his half eaten sandwich in his backpack and followed the far away cry. From what Peter could tell it sounded like an animal. It made Peter walk a little bit faster. Peter walked into an alley. Unlike the alley he changes into this one was dark and was fully of garbage. The air thick with cigarette smoke, and alcohol. It made Peter gasp and cringe at his surroundings. A small whine cut the air and Peter slowly walked forward taking in every detail and full alert. Snuggled in a tight grey ball, Peter squatted slowly and laid a gentle hand on the animal. The ball tightened earning a painfully yelp making Peter's heart clench. Peter eyes widened and slowly he made a pitifully sigh. It was a dog, a female, and she was in terrible shape. Deep bruises marked on her legs and side. But what made Peter upset was the ribs sticking out of her bruised side.

Peter gave a soft whistle, earning the dog's attention. "Hey girl," the dog immediately whimpered, and tried to escape, but failed. Peter quickly stepped back putting his hands in front of him, calming the sick dog. "H-hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, see." He said showing the inside of his flannel. The dog looked up fearfully, and tried to get up but her leg gave up after she put slight pressure on it. Peter got an idea and opened his backpack slowly letting the dog watch him. He pulled out his lunch from Delmar's and pulled out the extra meat.

She must have smelt it cause she slowly lifted her head towards Peter. He silently cheered in his head as he stretched his hand towards the frightened dog, the meat extended. "It's okay, here you can have this. I'm not going to hurt you. Yeah that's it..." He said nudging the meat closer. He let her do the rest, but she couldn't. Peter gave a shuddered sigh and scooted closer. This time the dog didn't move, but watched him carefully. Peter stretched his arm until he could almost pet her and let her smell his hand.

She smelt his hand, and slowly took the turkey from Peter's hand earning a small laugh from the boy. "See? I'm not here to harm you," he said. The dog watched him tilting her head to the side, and then moved. Peter watched her curiously, thinking she was trying to take off, but instead she nudged his leg. Peter smiled and spread out his legs letting her lay down.

"You need a name, what do you think?" He looked for a collar, but found nothing but more cuts and bruises. Some even looked like cigarette burns. She had a soft grey pelt, and she was absolutely adorable. "Who did this to you?" She only looked at Peter with fear and pain. Peter rubbed his hand on her back getting a happy bark. He laughed, only to be stopped when the dog's ears peeked up and his spidey sense blared softly. "What is it girl?"

Peter was startled when she jumped up and took off. "No! Wait, stop where are you going...?!" Peter stopped when he heard glass shatter. Peter ran behind a dumpster seeing a shadow figure of a man. A cigarette clamped around his mouth sending a warm, and scary glow to his face. The man turned around and Peter plummeted to the ground praying he wasn't seen. He heard the man growl under his breath.

"Blasted dog, where are you piece of trash?!" He remarked, making Peter glare into the direction the man stood at. Soon the stranger slammed his bag into the dumpster in front of Peter and rushed into his apartment without a second glance. He stood in the position until he was sure he wasn't coming back out before looking at the direction the dog escaped from. He searched for her for ten minutes, but didn't find her. Hands in his pockets, he walked back to where he first found her.

How could someone do this? Abuse a dog that was completely innocent?! Peter clenched his fist in his pocket as a surge of anger boiled in his chest. The dog was literally starving to death. Peter was going to pack up his lunch, but instead he left it out of view behind an air conditioning unit for the dog to find and left. He looked at the building making a mental location to find later and walked towards the Tower.

~O~

"Sir, Peter has arrived," Friday announced, pulling Tony away from his suit. Tony closed the metal helmet, the wires connecting automatically. He wiped his hands on a greasy rag and threw it on the table.

"Thanks Friday. Where is he?" He asked, washing his hands. Clearly a rag wasn't good enough.

"On the couch in the living room," she answered. Tony turned off the water looking at the ceiling worried. He always came straight to the lab. He walked to the elevator and stepped on. When the doors opened he expected to see a hyper kid talking non-stop about his day. Not a kid slouching on a couch tapping his knee in thought while staring at the windows. Maybe something happened at school?

"Hey kid, how was school?" He questioned. Peter looked towards and his eyes widened as he fell of the couch. He stood up so fast Tony was afraid he might get whiplashed.

"Mr. Stark?! Oh, uh what are you doing up here?"

Tony rolled his eyes taking a seat on the couch. "I live here don't I?"

Peter glared at him, but it disappeared quicker than it surfaced. Tony patted a spot on the couch next and Peter sat down next to him. "What's on your mind, kid?"

Peter glanced at his mentor trying to figure out if he should tell him, but Mr. Stark has helped him with every problem he told him about, and it always worked out in the end. Peter sighed as he gave in. "There's this dog I ran into today, and it was terrible Mr. Stark. S-she had cuts and bruises. Plus, it looked like she hasn't eaten in days. Days! Who does that?! And I have no idea on what to do."

Tony listened as the kid talked. Spotting a genuine desire inside Peter's eyes to help the dog. "Does she have an owner?"

"Yes, at least I think so. She didn't have a collar, but he surely spoke like he owned her." Peter muttered, looking down. Tony laid a hand on Peter's shoulder tightening his fingers sympathetically.

"You want to help her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes! If course I do, but for the first time I have absolutely no idea on what to do, and it's for a dog!"

Tony gave Peter a small look. "So? What's that got to do anything," he said. Tony ran his hand down his face before facing Peter. "I'm not good at this type of thing, but here goes nothing. If it's his dog it's his dog. It's his property, and you can't change that."

Peter nodded tapping his knee anxiously. "Its a dog not a piece of land and she doesn't deserve that, and aren't you a dog lover?"

Tony looked a little guilty. "Not much for pets kid.

"Well I am, but thanks Mr. Stark," Peter said. Tony groaned throwing his head back against the couch.

"Kid I thought we were above this. I'll literally give you a twenty dollar bill if you say Tony and not Stark." He said showing a twenty dollars bill.

Peter smiled grabbing the twenty dollars bill. "Okay Tony..."

Tony gave Peter a grateful look. "Thank you..."

"Stark." Peter finished laughing.

Tony growled, but Peter already hopped off the couch laughing. "Peter get back here! I want my twenty dollars back! I'll get you back Underoos!"

~O~

Peter threw his book onto his desk watching in satisfaction as it stuck the landing. Last night was tough. After his talk with Mr. Stark and finishing his three hour project with Ned and MJ he was exhausted. But with only a hour left of school he was excited to head back to the alley. Well he's not suppose to be, but he can't help it. He might be able to help the sick dog.

After school was over he practically ran to Delmar's ordering his usual but with extra meat.

"What made you change your order Mr. Parker?" Delmar asked.

Peter shrugged. "Um experimenting. May wanted me to try new things so I wondered if extra meat was a good start."

Delmar nodded, but you can still see the question behind his eyes. "Honestly, I would hardly call that a change."

Peter rolled his eyes, but grabbed his sandwich anyway. "Still change though." Delmar laughed and said goodbye as Peter rushed out of the Deli. With excited energy, Peter snuck in the alley avoiding piles of scattered glass. In seconds, the excitement turned to caution as Peter looked around.

Peter looked for a few more minutes, but found nothing. He was about give up when a happy yelp caught his ear. He quickly turned around and let out a breath of relief. The dog limped slowly towards him, and her small tail wagging. Peter bent down closer to her that way she didn't have to move as far.

Peter scratched behind her ears getting a happy bark. "Hey girl how ya doing?" He asked overlooking her injuries. His eyes narrowed when he spotted more and unfamiliar wounds.

"What happened to you?" He wondered as he opened his backpack revealing his lunch. He pulled out his sandwich grabbing the extra meat and giving it to her in small portions. He watched as she scarfed it down without even chewing it. He ran his fingers through her thin coat. "Easy girl I got enough. Hmm, I can't keep calling you girl. You need a name, but what?"

He sat there thinking, occasionally giving the dog pieces of meat. "Molia? Nope, how about Tris? Definitely not, okay what about Tessa?"

The dog stopped eating and gave Peter a curious look. Peter took that as a sign. "You like that name? Tessa?" She let out a soft huff budding her head against his leg.

Peter laughed. "Alrighty Tessa it is. Here you go," throwing the last of the meat towards her. "feel better cause I certainly do. What are we going to do about you, huh? "

They laid there for awhile, and played a small game of tag. Tessa couldn't do much due to her injuries, but she still held an uncontrollable energy that didn't stop her. An hour later, Peter had to go home, and start his homework. But Tessa wouldn't let him. She tugged on his pants and when that didn't work she just laid there with the most saddest expression a dog can make. Peter gave her a small scratch behind the ears smiling.

"Don't do that, I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Tessa's ears drooped, but she let him go.

Peter felt bad, but he kept his promise. He returned the next day and the next day after that. Soon a week past and the two were nearly inseparable. Although as each day passed Peter realized Tessa was getting worse. He knew she needed medical attention, but he was afraid he may cause more trouble for Tessa and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

But it seemed she wasn't starving to death anymore, so he count that as a win. Tessa was always on his mind during school and when he was at the Tower. It seemed it was obvious when Tony ask him what was on his mind.

"Tessa," he replied. Tony put down his wrench looking confused.

"Tessa? Who's that? Kid do you have a girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

Peter shook his head roughly. "No! It's the dog I talked to you about a week ago. You know the one that's being abused?!" He said.

"You named her?! Kid how close are you to her?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Like how close are we talking about?"

Tony leaned his head back groaning. "Kid, you know your getting yourself into a huge problem right?"

Peter threw himself into a rolling chair throwing his hands up in exaggeration. "I know! But I can't help it. She's so adorable and hyper you can't help but love her. You know what I mean?"

Tony gave a small smile looking away from Peter. "Yeah kid I do." They talked about her a little longer before Peter had to head home.

The next day Peter grew worried when he came back to alley only to find her gone. "Tessa? Tessa where are you girl?" His spider sense blared to his left and he turned towards it. He had to dodge to miss the glass bottle that swung over his head. Peter looked where it was thrown and the same stranger he saw a week ago was facing him holding another empty glass bottle.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?! " the man growled. Peter dusted himself off suddenly looking everywhere for Tessa. He could tell the man was half drunk, and he was looking for a fight.

"Nothing sir just looking for something?" He said. The man walked closer his balance sluggish. A cigarette tight in his mouth as he sneered.

"For what brat?!" he snapped grabbing Peter's shoulder. Peter tried moving his shoulder but the man had a really tight grip. Suddenly a growl came from the side of the dumpster drawing the attention of the stranger enough for Peter to free himself. Peter watched as Tessa moved growling at the man threatening. But the man didn't seem fazed by it.

"Return did you," he said facing Peter. "so your the reason I can never find it around here anymore."

Peter frowned. "Her..."

"What did you say?!" He asked tightening his hold around the empty bottle. He stepped closer to Peter and Tessa growled louder.

"Her, she is a girl not an it," he said having a sudden courage.

"I don't care! I can call her whatever I want!" He sneered. " and what are you going to do about it?!" Peter saw it coming when the man push him, but he didn't expect him to push that hard. He stumbled backwards and his eyes widened when a loud bark scraped the air as he fell. Peter watched Tessa tense her muscles and got into an attack position. "No! Tessa don't!"

Tessa lunged biting the man's leg. The man screamed in agony and quickly maneuvered his leg and kicked her hard in the side. Tessa let out a pained yelp, and Peter quickly pushed the man back. The man grabbed Peter's arm and twisted it back behind his shoulder. Peter gasped, but quickly kicked the man's shin. The man let go and stumbled back where Tessa limped and he kicked her again only for her to yelp and latch onto his butt. The man screamed and leaned back grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against the edge of the dumpster.

Peter cried out and pinned the man down. Only for the stranger to elbow him the neck. Peter's breath hitched as the man rolled him over and pinned him against the cement. Peter kneed the man in the stomach and punched him on the nose letting him escape. Once he was free Peter ran over to Tessa who let small streams a whimpers. Peter look at her guilty and ran a hand through her fur. "It's okay. It's okay, your going to be fine..."

He was cut off when a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards onto his feet. The man let out a furious sneer and pulled back his arm to land a perfect hit on Peter's face. Peter was trying to move, but the man had a death grip that could match Steve Rogers. Maybe alcohol wasn't the only thing wrong with him. Peter looked away as the hit came, but it never did when a voice rang out.

"Hey get your hands off the kid, now!" Peter sighed in relief as Mr. Stark walked over to them with the most serious expression Peter has ever seen and he thought the Ferry incident was rough. The man let go of him and Peter immediately ran to Tessa making sure she wasn't severely injured. He couldn't tell and that scared him as he calmed down the hurt dog.

Peter stood back up as the man took a step towards Mr. Stark. "Who are you?!" The man asked threatening. Pete took off his light green and grey fennel and draped it over Tessa. Tony watched as he straightened his suit jacket.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Take a wild guess."

The man's eyes narrowed as his face moved into a sickening grin. "Hmm, your a Stark. A family of blood hounds that are good for one thing and one thing only death."

Peter looked at Mr. Stark worried. If Mr. Stark took offense to that he didn't show it. Tessa whimpered loudly and Peter grabbed his backpack grasping his water bottle. He poured the water into his hand and let Tessa lick it off.

Tony gave Peter a reassured smile. "What my family has done is a past tense, and worth nothing to me. There achievements are but a small convenience. So instead of wasting my time give me back my kid."

The man looked between Tony and Peter intrigued. "So he's your kid?!"

"Yes and no," Tony said. Peter was shocked. Tony just called him his kid. His kid! Peter's chest was filled with happiness as he watched his hero back talk with the stranger.

Tony looked past the man, and gestured to Peter if he was okay. Peter nodded, but he pointed to the dog telling Tony she wasn't doing good. Tony nodded looking the man in the eye.

"Let's go kid and bring the dog," he said. Peter didn't argue as he slipped his hands under Tessa and gently lifted her off the cold ground. Once Peter had her tucked in his arms comfortably he walked towards Tony but came to a halt as the man slammed his hand on Peter's shoulder. Tessa whimpered from the sudden movement. The man dug his nails into Peter's shoulder as another hand latched onto the man's wrist.

Tony glared the man as his fingers tightened. "Get your hand off him."

The man only sneered. "It's my dog and you have no right to take her." That angered Peter. He says it's 'my dog' when she is covered in bruises and burns. Plus he literally just threw her against the edge of a dumpster. Peter shook off the man's hand harshly.

"She doesn't have no collar, therefore, she's no ones." Peter said rubbing his thumb against Tessa's side.

"Don't have the money to buy one, you brat!" He remarked hastily. Peter only grew more determined and angry.

"So what's with the pile of empty alcohol bottles? Cause those don't appear out of thin air, mister." The man made a move to lunge, but Tony laid a hand on the man's chest stopping him.

"Don't. How about I buy her off you? How about four hundred and fifty dollars? Sound good?" Tony said pulling out his wallet. Peter and the man watched dumbfounded. Even Tessa watched the man widely as she laid comfortably in the boy's arm.

The man tilted his head to the side his eyes squinted, untrustworthy. "Your kidding, four hundred and fifty dollars for a piece of trash..."

"She is not a piece of trash. You on the other hand... hmm, maybe," Peter replied before he could stop himself. Tony hid a small smile but let it go as he returned to the multi-billionaire investor.

"I can drop to two hundred if you want..."

"Fine, I'll take it. Go ahead and take her. She's useless as it is." He said as he left muttering about how many cases of beer he can buy. Peter opened his mouth to defend Tessa when Tony laid a hand on Peter's shoulder shaking his head telling him to let it go. Peter smiled and nodded as Tony guided him out of the dark alley.

"How did you know where I was?" Peter asked. He could feel Tessa's tail wag the further they walked away. She must of figured out she was no longer a piece of property to the cruel man. Tony opened the passenger door to his Audi and let Peter slip in. Once everyone was buckled in Tony headed back to the Tower.

"I was in the area, and I knew one way or another you were going to face him so I wanted to be around." He said.

Peter looked at him. "So you followed me?"

"Yes and no." He said with a smile. Peter shook his head roughly, but in truth he was grateful. He knew that he had Mr. Stark all the way, and he had nothing to worry about.

A small, but comfortable silence settled over them. Peter looked at Tony from the corner of his eye. "Thank you Mr. Stark. I owe you one."

"No problem kid, and you can owe me by calling me Tony. Please I literally paid four hundred and fifty dollars for her. "

"You set the price!"

"So? You still owe me. So what do you say..."

Peter groaned. "Thank you Tony, " he said. "nope I'm sticking with Stark.

"Kid!"

"At least I said it!"

Tony waved him off, accepting the lose. "Fine, fine you win. So what are you going to tell your aunt about your newest addition?"

Peter's eyes widened in realization as they continued up the road to the Tower. _Oh no May!!_

**A/N: Wanted to try something new, so I'm trying a one-shot book. If you like it thanks, and if you don't I'm sorry, but thanks for reading anyway.**

**Any requests are welcome! Please, I need some! Review and tell me your opinions.**

**Requested by: Blueflame4676**

**Date of Publish:** **8/27/19**


	2. Flu and Bedtime Stories

**Chapter 2: Flu and Bedtime Stories**

**A/N: A one-shot containing Peter, Morgan, and Pepper... not Tony.**

**Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame Spider-Man Far From Home!**

~O~

Peter watched May and Happy leave the secluded cabin with a wave. A small trail of dust was the only evidence that they were here. Pepper stood beside him watching the vehicle disappear as she tried to grabbed the suit case, but Peter quickly interfered.

"You don't have to take it, I got it," he said taking the bag from her. "Thanks though."

Pepper smiled as he opened the door for her. "Your here to take a break Peter..."

Peter shrugged, a small smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... but not from carrying luggage." Things were getting too chaotic for the hero. With only getting a total of seven hours a week of sleep, it brought a huge level of concern to the whole group. It's not like Peter had a choice. Every night he went with a small purpose. A simple one, but effective. Although, criminals were popping left and right, and Peter can only do so much. He would stop a robbery, but another one was happening seventeen blocks away. Muggings, car chasing, and theft all happened at the same time for the past two weeks. He would stand on top on a skyscraper with both hands on each side of his head trying to figure out how to slow things down or where to start, not even Edith could chart an effective plan.

The late night patrols were effecting his grades, not a lot, but enough to catch both May and apparently Happy's attention as well. May secretly investigated her nephew's case, and figured it out in less than two days, and four hours later she sent him packing for Spring break to Stark Cabin. He relentlessly tried to avoid going anywhere near that place, the funeral still fresh in his mind, but May wouldn't take no for an answer.

So here he was with a backpack and a suitcase. Ned and MJ were on their own small vacation with their families, so he wouldn't miss much. But Ned promised him and Mj to message them when he can and he even set up a group chat. After Europe, a vacation was the last thing he needs. After the whole identity crisis, he decided being on low radar for a few days would help. He owned Pepper and Happy for that.

Peter set his suitcase down by the door taking a look around. It was cozy, but the little technology scattered around the room ruined the secluded part from society. Guess Mr. Stark couldn't stay away. He tugged he's flannel sleeve down to his wrist as he walked around.

"Feel free to look around. Morgan should wake up from her nap shortly, she'll be happy to finally meet you, Peter." She said disappearing in the kitchen. He's heard a lot about Morgan from Happy. How her attitude was definitely Stark's blood. How she was extremely energetic and curious as well as observant to all things around her. Peter walked around the living room and a small collection of photo's that attracted his attention to a photo of Tony.

The pictures showed the small family. Tony hugging Pepper letting her head rest on his shoulder while holding a little girl, Morgan he guessed, holding tightly to his side. The girl had beautiful brown eyes that held a rare intelligence that he only seen in his mentors eyes. Their house laid in the background, the lake shining like a mirror. It was the perfect place to catch a happy moment. His throat thickened, as he examined the bright eyes and smiles in the still moment. He wondered who took the photo. Probably Happy or Rhodey.

Peter glanced at Pepper as she came out of the kitchen. He put on a small smile. "You have a nice home, Mrs. Stark. Really cozy and comfortable."

She shook her head. "Pepper, please. I think you earned the right of first name bases."

He nodded sheepishly, he hands grabbing his backpack straps tightly. "...Uh thanks."

Pepper immediately sensed the small tension. She rubbed her hands together as she looked upstairs. "Come on. I'll show you where your room is." Peter grabbed his suitcase and followed her upstairs. "It was a guest room, but Tony thought it would be best to reserve this one for you in case you needed a place to crash." She stopped at the door at the end of the hall. There was two rooms one right next to the staircase which was Morgan's and this one was his.

Peter couldn't help but look away, but he asked anyway. "Crash?"

Pepper smiled warmly, but a distant sorrow glazed her eyes. "Unlike Tony, he thought when you came back he knew you wouldn't forget the little guy's, so he made this room for you just in case you needed a small getaway from the city and other problems." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He knew you'd visit sometime, so he made it for the sake of also bumping up his ego when you got into trouble. He wanted to put so much tech in their, but he knew your style. He wanted it to feel like home not a storage unit."

Peter gave a tight smile. "That's r-really nice of him. I just..." He looked at the door that held his room just behind it. The room Mr. Stark made for him. "I just wish I could... you know thank him in person." Thanking him wasn't the only thing he wanted to say to him. He wanted to apologize for his huge mistake with Quentin and Edith. Not a night goes by he wished he could take back the moment on the battlefield against Thanos and said something other than his rambling mouth.

Pepper let her fingers curl under the boys hair. A soft smile gently warming her face. "There's a lot of things we wish we could say, but he's here probably just tinkering in his lab past midnight." Peter laughed softly. " I'm going to start lunch. Why don't you settle in and I'll let you know when I'm finish. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds great, thanks Mrs. Stark, I mean it." He said honestly.

"It's Pepper, and your welcome."

Peter stayed in front of the door lost in thought. Courage was plentiful in him, but his grief dampened the fire. With a shuddered sigh, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Instantly, he spotted the queen size bed. The bed was made nicely. Two pillows against the headboard. A large quilt draped over the bed. Peter couldn't take his off eyes of the quilt. It was a worm down blanket that was repaired over the years. It looked brand knew, but Peter knew what this blanket was. When he was granted a rare trip to the compound for his suit he spotted that same blanket in the lab over a sofa. He guessed it was there when Tony was too tired to make it to his own bed. This was Tony's own blanket that he used for Peter's bed. Peter found himself tracing the quilts pattern as he looked around the room.

There was a small work station, with a few computers, and a wooden bookshelf that held all sorts of science research with a few books and notebooks full of empty pages. He had tools that were organized perfectly in a small organizer nailed to the wall on top of his desk to make small repairs like Droney. On the left side of his bed he had a sliding closet and to his right the bathroom and shower. He even had an armchair to relax in with two black bean bags on each side.

The room was small but spacious. It wasn't overcrowding like he expected it. It was nice and roomy. Like... home. It felt like home... but it felt wrong. This wasn't his home, this is someone else's, and he couldn't help but feeling like he was intruding.

He shook his head quickly before unpacking. He put his items where they needed to go when a soft knock interrupted him. Pepper peaked her head in. "Lunch is ready. Hope you like sandwiches. I was planning on making a meal, but Morgan doesn't feel good at the moment."

Peter's chest squeezed. "Is she okay?"

Pepper nodded. "She has a small fever, but I assume she's fine for now when all she wants is juice pops, but I'm to keep an eye on her for a little while."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked politely. Pepper's heart glowed. This is boy her husband has spoken so fondly of.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I got this one covered. She's a handful alright just like her father."

Peter smirked. "Never can catch a break huh?"

"Not in this family," she replied with a comfortable smile.

Peter nodded in agreement. "Yeah, don't have much luck in vacations either."

Pepper was deeply aware of Europe. The scandal was hard to miss in the boy's eyes. Happy explained everything about Mysterio's betrayal and how he tried to get rid of Peter using a bullet train. Her fingers curled slightly when she remembered a conflicted boy who stood bravely even on the edge of panicking and breaking down. She saw a reflection of her husband in the boys eyes as he pushed through with determination that defeated Mysterio's lies. His identity was now safe under lock and key with only an ember of suspicious from the people of Queens. "Don't worry, you have a week to change that."

She closed the door with a smile.

~O~

Peter was worried. After lunch and dinner, Pepper stayed in her daughter's room only coming out to get fresh water. Morgan's fever went up slightly and she threw up twice now in the last two hours. Pepper said she's probably has the flu. Kinda rare, but not impossible to catch on the edge of spring. Dr. Cho sent Pepper medicine to help the virus, but it won't arrive until morning.

It was almost ten o'clock at night when Pepper came down stairs. He felt bad for not doing anything, so he went to the kitchen to brew some tea. The herbal drink always settled May's nerves when she was stressed or worried.

Pepper stopped on the staircase. "Peter? I thought you went to bed." She walked to the kitchen eyeing the teapot.

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Well I was, but I thought you might've needed a little something yourself so I decided to make tea. It always helped May out when she needed it. Figured you'd like some yourself."

Pepper was grateful. Peter poured both of them a cup of tea while they sat at the table. Pepper hummed as she drank. "Thank you Peter. I needed this."

"Your welcome. How's Morgan?"

She set her cup down. "I finally got her to sleep, so I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight so I'm close by. Dr. Cho said the flu will probably last for a few days before it dissipates." She said with a small sigh. "Just relieved it's nothing severe. Morgan gets jittery when she's bedridden."

Peter smiled. "Well thats good. Y-your sure you don't need anything else?"

"No." She replied softly. "I really do appreciate it, Peter. Why don't you head off to bed. Let me know if you need anything."

Peter nodded as he washed his cup and placed it on the dish rack to dry. "Goodnight Mrs. Stark... I mean Pepper."

"Goodnight Peter." She smiled as she watched the boy walk up the stairs.

~O~

Peter's eyes shot open as he looked around. He's blankets tangled around his body. Something woke him up. He focused his hearing downstairs where he could hear Pepper's even breaths.

A hoarse, painful cough came from the bedroom next to his. Morgan's room. He could hear her uneven breaths from her congested lungs. He needed to get Pepper, but she needed sleep, and he was already awake. He slipped out of his blankets, his sweatpants caught in the fabric mess. He opened the door and stepping into the hall. It was weird walking out in the dark. His brain thinking he was back home in Queens startled him before he rushed back to the present. He could see Morgan's door cracked open and he slowly opened it. The room was like his, but with stuff animals everywhere. Paintings and drawings hanging on the wall in frames. The walls were painted a very light pink almost white. He spotted the girl instantly. Her eyes were closed, but she was awake. He could hear her heart beat faster than asleep.

"Morgan I know your awake," he whispered softly.

Morgan opened her eyes. She looked exhausted for a four year old and miserable. Another cough racked her body as she snuggled deeper into her blankets. "Are you Peter?" Her voice was raw from coughing. He almost winced at how ill see sounded. He walked closer to her kneeling on the floor so she didn't have to crain her neck to see him.

"Yeah, I'm Peter, it's nice to finally meet you," he greeted quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts..." She said sadly.

Peter looked at the dresser next to her bed behind him. A pitcher of water was full with a few remaining ice cubes. "Do you want some water?" Morgan nodded. "Okay." Peter poured her a glass. Morgan tried to sit up, but her muscles hurt to badly. Peter sensed her discomfort and easily lifted her head bringing the glass to her lips. She took a few swallows before she turned her head away. Peter set down the glass. He ran a hand through his hair not sure what to do next.

"Are you Spider-Man?"

Peter looked up at her shocked. He nodded numbingly. "How...?"

"Daddy." As if it was obvious. "He told me stories of you. How you fight bad guys and help free cats from trees."

"Oh..."

She nodded. "Yeah, he said your the kindest hero than Captain America. Your his favorite, he'd tell me bedtime stories of how you stole Captain's shield, and even recorded the whole battle. He says you have no regards for privacy during battles."

Peter could only look down as his chest tightened and his throat closed up sharply. Spider-Man was Ironman's favorite hero, Morgan proved that, but why? He messed up more times than helped. What made him stand out than the others? How much of Mr. Stark's life did he miss out? Probably his whole entire life.

Morgan carefully took in the hero he daddy spoke so much about. He looked sad when she mentions daddy, and she remembers him at the funeral with a young lady close to his side. They barely stayed saying they had to find their belongings and a new home. Mommy helped, but she never got to meet Peter until now. She really likes him. He's nice and gentle and he almost looks like her daddy in his teenage years, but he looked sad and lost. He smiled at her when she talked about privacy. She likes it when he smiled even if it's a sad one.

"In different roles, your dad was my favorite hero, too." He said smiling remembering Hammer expo. "I saved people, but Mr. Stark always saved me."

Morgan's eyes sparkled, not even a rough cough dimmed them in the slightest. Peter let her take a few sips of water before she continued. "Really?! Were you scared? Did you ever fight together?"

Peter nodded, grabbing a chair and dragging it next to her. Morgan snuggled into her blankets her brown hair sweeping over her eyes. "Terrified. The first time your dad saved me was when I was eight. This guy, Hammer, was exhibiting crazy suits for the Army, Navy and all sorts of USA military. Me and my aunt work very hard to get those tickets." He said smiling. Going back to when he swept the floors at Delmar's and stocked the shelves for five dollars an hour. He remembered his excited expression on his first payday, instantly slipping it into a savings jar that was labeled Expo. "I was so excited to see what was new, and all of sudden it sounded like rocket shooting off to space and your dad landed on stage. Everyone went crazy, everyone loved your father. In one of the Hammer suits was Mr. Stark's best friend Colonel Rhodey."

Morgan gasped in awe. "So that's how Rhodey became War Machine, daddy said it wasn't really meant to happen though. I don't think Uncle Rhodey would agree to that."

Peter smirked, she's definitely intelligent he had to give her that. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. Then all the suits guns just appeared out of nowhere and chaos erupted. People was scrambling for cover as the drones just took off a thousand feet and blasted everything."

"What did daddy do?" She asked.

Peter tilted his head in thought, tapping his chin. "What he does best. He took off faster than the speed of sound and the drones were quick to follow. Rhodey was in one of the suits that were taken over. Someone must have hacked into them including War Machine. Iron man disappeared from sight. Occasionally, you could hear blasters go off." He smiled running a hand through his hair. Morgan grabbed a Kleenex and blew her nose carefully disposing it in the small trash bin.

Peter paused the story moving Morgan's hair out of her face. She was warm from the fever, but not concerning. Morgan fell into another coughing for that last a few minutes. He felt really sorry for her. He hasn't been sick in well according to the Blip seven to six years, but the cuts and bruises on patrol make up for illness. Peter pulled her blankets up to her chin. "I'll be right back, okay. I'm just gonna grab something that could help your throat. Then I'll continue."

Morgan sniffed, nodding. "Okay."

Peter left the door cracked as he quietly walked downstairs. Pepper was sleeping soundly in the couch a thin blanket keeping her warm. He winced when one of the stair creaked under the pressure. He froze watching and listening contentedly making sure Pepper wasn't waking up. He'd really hate himself if he woke her up. Once he was sure he was safe he quickly walked into the kitchen. Nothing was on except for a few low fluorescent light bulbs by the window. Peter opened one of the counters one by one. He remembered what May would give him when he had strep throat. He always felt better as it went down his throat and it helped ease the pain and coughs as well.

His head was inside one of the bottom counters when Friday's quiet voice startled him. Peter jumped and bumped his head when he realized his head was still under the cabinet. "Ow..."

"May I asked what your searching for Peter?" She asked quietly. Her voice only heard in the kitchen.

Peter rubbed his head. "Uh... honey. Do you know where I can find it?"

"The container to your left." Peter turned looking at a medium size decorative metal box. It looked like an item a grandparent would have. He opened it seeing rows of small bottles of seasons and spices. He mentally cheered as he grabbed one of the larger bottles that was labeled honey.

"Ah ha, gotcha." Peter quickly found a tablespoon. "Thanks Friday glad to see your still here."

"It's good to see you nice and well, Peter. Have a nice night."

He smiled. "You too Friday."

Peter quickly climbed up the stairs and entered the girl's bedroom again. Morgan was waiting patiently and smiled when Peter came back. "Sorry I took so long. I uh, don't live here so I didn't know where anything is. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "The same. My head and throat hurts and I'm cold."

Peter winced. "Yeah, being sick sucks, but you'll get better. You just need to rest and relax and let your body do the work for you. But while I'm here we can pass the time. Do you think you can sleep?"

Morgan shook her head. "My brain feels weird, and I'm scared I won't wake up."

Peter brushed a hand against her head to check her temperature. "You know when I was your age I was scared of the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yep, before I got my powers I got sick all the time when I was little so I know a few tricks to help you out. May would stay with me the whole entire night cause I was scared I wouldn't wake up. But she promised I would and she would be the first thing I see when I wake up. And she hasn't been wrong since and I'm going to promise the exact same thing. I'll stay with you the whole night. How does that sound?"

Morgan looked down, thinking. After a few seconds, she nodded. She lifted her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Peter laughed softly with a smile. He connected his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise." He opened the honey bottle pouring a tablespoon. "Here this will help your cough and throat."

Morgan didn't hesitate as she opened her mouth. Peter propped her up and dipped the honey into her mouth. She swallows the thick liquid and she relaxed. The warm thickness coating her throat comfortably. She laughed as she licked the rest off the spoon. Peter let her have it. "Feel better?" She nodded satisfied. "Good, think you can sleep?"

Morgan refused to look at him, playing nervously with your fingers. "C-can you finish your story first? I promise I'll go to sleep after... please."

Peter couldn't argue, not that he wouldn't want to. "Deal, now remember, sleep after story capichè?"

"Capichè." Peter was about to sit in the chair when Morgan shook her head. Patting the bed under her blankets. "You want me to...?"

"Please?"

He smiled. "Okay scootch over young lady." Morgan lit up and eagerly moved over. Peter got under her purple blankets sitting up against the headboard. Morgan leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. This moment made Peter think of all the things Mr. Stark sacrificed to bring him home, and he promised himself he's going to make his sacrifice worth risking.

"Okay, where did we... Oh! Right, Ironman flew across the sky destroying the drones like fireworks on fourth of July. I lost May in the crowd, and at the time I was obsessed with your dad. I had a toy Ironman mask and blasters and I felt like I could take on the world." Peter grabbed a stuffed bear and bunny. Pretending the bear was Iron man and the other a drone. Peter lifted the bear into the sky like a plane. Morgan giggled at Peter's tactics. "One of the drones landed so hard it felt like an earthquake. In my head, this was a mean robot that wanted to hurt people so I lift my blaster ready to blast it into oblivion. I wasn't very smart since the blaster was only plastic and made in China. But I wanted to save the world so I imagined the blaster heating up just like the real thing, and all of the sudden it burst into flames." Peter made the bear hit the bunny and it flew off the bed. "I was shocked it worked. Turns out it didn't. Your dad came flying, in all his glory and you know what he said?"

Morgan shook her head. "What?"

He looked down at her with a smile. "He said nice work kid."

Morgan didn't know her daddy did that. He never talked about Ironman before. She knew he was Ironman, but nothing else. She wished he was here, but she liked Peter. She wonders if he knew that daddy once said that's her brother. Peter acted like a brother, and he was funny. She snuggled against her brother pulling the blankets closer. Her eyes fluttered tiredly, but she didn't want to sleep yet. She wanted to know how it ended, but her body had other plans. Peter watched as Morgan fought against sleep.

The last thing Morgan heard before she fell asleep was Peter's voice. "Mr. Stark was everything to me, a hero, a mentor, and in some ways a dad..."

~O~

Pepper woke up with the sunlight in her eyes as she rubbed away the last traces of sleep. She combed through her hair with her fingers as she pulled it up in a ponytail. She quickly looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning and she didn't wake up once. Morgan must've slept through the night. She climbed the stairs opening the door to her daughter's room. The sight before her surprised and warmed her heart. Morgan was fast asleep against Peter who had his head on top of hers. Both snuggled up in blankets. Her heart ache for her husband more than ever as she smiled. Her eyes blinked back tears seeing her daughter and her husband's hidden pride sleeping soundly. Pepper lost Tony, but so did Peter. They lost a loved one, but Peter has already squirmed his way into their broken family. They had room and now the house is full.

_Tony if only can see our kids now._

With a gentle smile she closed the door to let the her kids sleep.


	3. The Burning Truth

**~The Burning Truth~**

Tony sped through the sky, following his HUD trajectory. His boosters spitting fire like money as he entered the edge of Queens, the buildings and airplane ports lighting up every shadow and corner built by generations of architects that catches the last remaining sunset and the early moon.

His mind tumbled and furrowed as he wonder what could cause an alert in the spider suit. Peter's AI sent him an assistance alert as well as an immediate repair on the outer layer of the boy's suit, and not much later he got a call from May. Many things could cause Peter's strange predicament, and it made him slowly worried as the suits tracker remained at one point in his map blinking on and off. Being late intentionally and making his aunt worried didn't match the spider's character, so something happened and he's going to find out why.

When he past the heart of the city, back to the south's edge were some of the highest buildings cutting the starlight sky like a throwing knife he slowed down enough to steady himself taking in his surroundings.

Tony looked at the black sky, thoughtful. "Friday, close on Peter's location."

His location glowed as it moves all across his screen until his targeting system slowed to a stop landing on the top right corner of his HUD screen. Without a sound, he propelled himself east spotting the spider he's been looking for minutes later.

He landed softly, the metal boosters spitting dying embers before they closed off completely. The suit melted back into the nano particle storage unit clamped to his chest. For a second, he just stared at the hunched over figure, the boy's shoulders slump and shuddering. Tony straightened his grey jacket before walking up to him. Peter was oblivious to his entrance and shook violently as his mentor rested a hand on his shoulder. The city lights moved its shadow, and it showed why Peter's suit asked for a maintenance check. The suit was burned to the last layer, black charred cloth folded in itself around slowly healing burn marks that looked red and inflamed that need medical attention.

"Kid, what happened?" He found himself asking.

Peter was caught off guard finding Tony next to him with a grim expression that was well covered. The state of his suit was probably the reason, but he didn't care about the suit that clung to his skin like a second layer. He quickly wiped the single tear that slipped down his cheek, shaking off the embarrassment as he forced a small smile. He couldn't let Mr. Stark see him like this, not in this state. Peter forced a smile on his face. "Hey, Mr. Stark, I-I didn't know you were here."

Tony took a seat beside him. "I wouldn't imagine I would be, but here I am." He looked at the city in front of him, staring as he continued. "Kid, are you okay?" It took a lot to keep up a calm facade, and not give into a panicked, yelling state. Tony forced his heart to slow down to hear Peter's words.

Peter gave a half chuckled that turned into a wince. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Tony sighed, finally looking at the boy he took under his wing four months ago with barely contained worry. "Well, if you must know your suit has sensors that detect any deteriorating systems or programs, so that gives it away." He sighed. "Also, the missing half of what used to be called a suit is gone, turned to ash I'm assuming.

Peter give a knowing smile. "Karen?" Tony nodded.

"Yeah, you wish, but yeah. She gave me the red light before she was shut down completely, and a few of your sensors sent for assistance, so mind telling me why your out here twenty minutes before midnight with burn marks that are probably third degree and not sitting on a bed getting proper medical treatment while I 'lecture' you about fire safety?"

Peter sighed solemnly. "I messed up, Mr. Stark. I messed up so bad." He brushed his hand through his hair hard and frustrated. This was worse than the Ferry incident. Being almost split in two was nothing compared to what he went through. "How could I not see it! If I'd just figured out a way then it never would've happened! I had her! She was right there...!" He gripped his hair in a fist, hissing at the pain and self loathe bubbling in his chest.

Tony straightened up, waving his hands in a calming motion. "Okay kid, I need you to slow it back down to a one sentence per second speed limit." Peter took a few slowing breaths as he refused to meet his mentors' soft gaze. Tony patted Peter's shoulder carefully not to irritated the boy's shoulder. "I don't have a bachelor's degree in human counseling, but if you have something on your mind..." Peter stood up straight leaving his mentor side and walked away from the edge running a hand through his hair harshly.

He clutched his eyes tight as his fists turned white. "She died, and I couldn't stop it! How can I be a hero when I couldn't save a six year old girl!"

Tony sat there shocked. "I guess you do have something on your mind, kid. Mind to elaborate." He waited for a moment as the boy's chest continued to suck in too much air. "Kid, you need to calm down before you shoot off to space or something." Peter nodded numbingly, not even registering the small hint of fear in Tony's voice, before returning to his spot next to Mr. Stark.

Peter gave a shuddered breath. "Well you know the apartment complex on 46th street?" He waited as Tony nodded before continuing. "Ned picked up an emergency evacuation alert for the area, so I went to check it out. Turns out it was a huge fire that started in one of the apartments on the fourth floor before the winds transferred the fire towards the other departments. When I got there, me and the police captain, had to form a barrier to contain the flames. I managed to created a thick wall of webbing and some metal scrapes to by us some time. Once that was done, five of the buildings were still on fire, but at least there was no wind to extend the perimeter of the fires heat." Peter licked his dry lips as his body mentally felt the heat from the scorching hot flames. "I would go in the first one since it was the most unstable, while the firefighter commander and his team's went into the next four until I could provide assistance." Peter stated at his hands, rubbing them back and forth. The pressure on his shoulder tightened. He looked up expecting a look of pity, but instead he got understanding and he didn't know which was worse. The understanding that made him feel small and pathetic or the pity that was no where to be found. He was glad the pressure on his shoulder was there. It grounded him, and it seemed his mentor sensed that as well. "But when I got inside the building that's when everything went downhill."

Everything that happened came back in a flash.

~O~

"Spider-Man, you have an ETA of twenty-three minutes before the structure collapses," The firefighter commander said, strapping on his oxygen tank and mask to his right shoulder. Peter stood next to him in front of the inflamed building entrance as police cars, paramedics and firefighter head lights glowed red and blue creating an eerie atmosphere while reporters snapped photo after photo, live recording the scene around them.

Peter nodded. "How many civilians?"

The commander had a thoughtful face. "Not an exact count, but maybe seven victims. Are you sure you don't need a mask or any equipment?"

Spider-Man shook his head, his eye lenses narrowing. "No, your team needs it. My suit has one built in." He taped his ear. "Karen set a timer for twenty minutes top."

"Twenty minutes set, waiting for voice activation, though I must inform you the temperature is spiking from the source, initiating heat membrane protocol." Peter took a few steps back as his suit lit up from his chest and radiated to the rest of his body before returning to it's natural state. "Process successful. I'm reporting increased strain on the top two floors. I suggest immediate action." He didn't have time to question the sudden action his suit made as he faced the commander.

"If the situation worsens get the crowd out of here." He felt dull and numb as the fire raged cloaking the dark blue sky with a miserable grey hue.

"Wait!" He turned looking at the stern expression on the dark tanned skin of the firefighter. The man held out his hand. "Good luck Spider-Man." Peter grasped the man's hand in his tightly, nodding.

"You too, commander." And with that they parted ways. The veteran firefighter screaming orders as medics and officers barricade the area and waited as the firefighters and him took off. Peter wasted no time, and busted through the window, landing with a hard crash as the people watched the neighborhood hero rise within the flames on the fourth floor.

"Karen, start the timer." He took off dodging flickering flames and falling wood beams.

"Twenty minutes until catastrophic failure. I suggest you move quickly. I'm detecting two heat signatures above you." Karen said. Peter shot two webs into the fire and propelled himself forward as he felt the familiar strain once the web's made contact. Peter spotted a staircase leading up to the next few floors, but beams, debris, and flames made it nearly impossible to even shoot webs.

"Come on Peter think." He looked at one of the beams leaning against the railing untouched by the flames. The angle and length was perfect. "That'll do." Peter grabbed the large wood balancing it on the railing webbing it together before easing himself on the wood. He calculated the right angle to jump on the wall a few meters in front of him, and leaped. The jump was easy, but he winced as the flames came in contact with the suit. He stuck himself to the wall before leaping to the next level railing. He hopped over the staircase landing in a cautious stance.

"Heat membrane at ninety-five percent." Karen quipped. Peter ignored her as a hallway of apartment doors were present. The heat felt suffocating, but oddly enough it felt fine. He was almost fifty percent sure it has to do with the heat membrane.

"Alright, Karen. Where are they?" He asked.

"Room 412 to your left. They are currently taking refuge in the main bedroom." He didn't waste a second running down the hall kicking down the door before he was throw back in shock at the sudden heat. Peter was thankful his HUD screen was operable as a 3D model of the room was illuminated. He rushed to the bedroom pushing the door opening scanning the room. A man and woman were holding each other close and tight in the corner of the bed smashed together between the dresser and the king size bed.

The man's eyes widened as he watched the door open. Peter kneeled down to their level. "I know your scared, but we need to go are you hurt?" The man shook his head as his wife cried.

"No, we're fine." he looked down at his wife running a hand through her hair. "Nadia, we need to go. Spider-Man gots us." The couple slowly got to their feet taking in uneven breaths as the smoke gathered at the top of the ceiling black and thick like an oil factory puffing out unnecessary smoke. Peter knew they couldn't go back the way he came, but a window on the east side of the apartment was close enough.

He turned towards them. "We need to get to window in the living room." He cleared a path for them as the trio coughed around the debris that the couple called home. The window was in place before Peter punched it, shards falling down below. A large crowd was below them yelling and pointing at them as some pedestrians spotted them. He webbed the bottom of the window pane to prevent getting cut and made an entire web slide. Once he was done he face the man.

"I need you to slide down," Peter said. The man looked down with a gulp before letting go his wife with a nod. He positioned himself on the window pane about to push himself off when Nadia screamed.

"No! You can't leave me! Sam!"

Peter stopped her from running to her husband, but he looked at the man. "Go! I got her!" The man nodded before sliding down. Nadia fought back against him, but it was in vain. Peter grabbed her shoulders. "Look, Nadia, I need you to listen to me. Your husband's fine, but you have to go."

"I can't," she whimpered.

He shook his head. "Yes, yes you can. You can do this, it's just like a slide at a park. Don't think about it, okay? I know you can do this, your husband is waiting for you." He looked at the rising flames. "Look, we can't stay here and I can't leave until your safe. Nadia, trust me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, crying before she forced herself to move to the window. Her eyes opened fixated on Peter. He nodded encouraging and she slid down. Peter let out a breath of relief as she hugged her husband. He turned around running back to the front door when an explosion from the kitchen sent him back into the living room wall. Ceiling tiles and boards falling on his shoulders. The suit melted and burned on his side and left arm before miraculously repairing itself. He sat shocked as a cool sensation flowed at the area of the burns when Karen voice brought him back to the fiery reality.

"Heat membrane at seventy-two percent, and twelve minutes left before structural integrity is depleted."

Peter groaned as his muscles protested. He found the next three on the same level two floors above him, getting them to safety. He spent a huge portion of webbing with only a capacity of three large shots left, and now his suit was at twenty-five percent with only six minutes to spare. Peter coughed as the suits filter system was damaged. The suit has definitely seen better days.

"Karen where's the last one?!" He yelled as he flipped over falling boards and planks.

"Scanning," she said. "I've detected a signature on the next floor up." Peter jumped onto the wall crawling upwards. He reached the floor, but a huge hole was made from the beams above him. The building freaked and groaned as the foundation grew weaker.

"Karen, where?!"

"Over the hole down the hall to your right in a janitors closet it seems."

"I'm on my way!" He yelled as he jumped over the collapsed floor. He was running past and through the flames. The fire was like a raging wind that held the summer heat at a California beach that made him long for a cold winter season. He approached the closet opening the door. Inside, a little girl was curled inside, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Her light brown hair matched her ash covered face as she hugged herself. Peter found scorch marks littered on her face and arms, but otherwise unharmed. He kneeled towards her the girl expressionless as she stared at him.

She wiped her nose as she sniffed. "Hi Spider-Man." She whispered.

Peter nodded slowly, looking left and right. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Kiely," She mumbled. A crash behind him had him turning fast looking at a fallen beam that ignited another wave of heat and flame. Peter laughed nervously. They needed to get out of here.

"Okay, Kiely, I need you to come with me."

She shook her head. "I don't want to leave. I want my daddy!"

Peter sucked in a deep breath. "I know, but he isn't here, but I can make a deal with you. How does that sound?" The fire was getting hotter, and the place this girl probably called home won't be here much longer.

"Okay."

Peter glowed. "Okay, great. I'll give you the first letter of my name if you let me get you out of here."

She shook her head frantically, fearing taking over. "But it's safe here. Mommy says to stay here cause it's safe."

Peter did a double take. Who would tell their daughter to stay during a fire? "Y-your mother told you that?!"

Kiely nodded. "It's safe here."

Peter took a deep breath as he readjusted his posture. "Okay... but your dad is probably worried." He grew thoughful. "I know your scared, but it won't be much longer before it's over. Besides, don't you want to see mommy and daddy?" Again, she nodded, tears streaming down her round pink cheeks.

"Then I need you to come with me. Don't worry nothing will happen." He reached his hand out waiting for her to take it. It didn't take long when her little fingers wrapped around his gloves ones.

"Only if you tell me the first letter of your name," she whispered a small gleam in her browns eyes that made the fire around them dull.

Peter smiled under the mask. He put his arms under her forearms lifting her up against his chest and shoulder. "I did say that didn't I? Well, okay then. My first name starts with P. Think you can guess?"

Kiely nodded, doing anything to keep herself from looking at the fire around them. "Hmm, yep. There's not a lot of names that start with P."

Peter had to agree. Especially boys name. Okay maybe she will figure it out. His AI startled him as he carefully made his way to the nearest window... only to find none. Peter looked around, but the fire and smoke made it harder for him.

"Peter, you have exactly two minutes and thirty-two seconds. Please, I urge you to leave the premises!" Uh oh! Peter continued to search for their way out, but he grunted in frustration. He could've sworn he passed one.

The little girl coughed as she made her first guess. "Um, Petri?"

"Well you got the first letter correct." Peter managed to laugh as she stuck her tongue out, but the moment was short lived when the ceiling caved in front of them. The girl wrapped in his arms screamed as Peter gently cushioned the girls head against his collarbone protecting her from the force of heat that came after. "Karen! Find me an exit!"

"The floor below you!" She sounded frantic as a timer blared in his HUD screen. "Peter, you have forty-five seconds before collapse!"

Peter started to panic as the flames kicked his feet and face. He started to run when the floor creaked beneath him, and his spider sense screamed. In the next second, all he heard was Kiely's high pitch scream as they fell. He shot his left wrist up letting the web catch the ceiling above him. He yelled as the floor above him blew up. The blast sending a raging heat that hit Peter's back. He bit his lip holding back a scream.

"Heat membrane protocol down." As soon as Karen said it his suit lit up like before he entered the building and he got a taste of hot it really was. He let out a gasp as his lungs and muscles contracted as a surge of heat covered him like a blanket. Kiely was crying into his shoulder, a mix of tears and a low oxygen cough. Peter's eyes widened as he heard the familiar sound of his webs snapping. He looked up seeing the only thing keeping them alive slowly strand by strand snapping like it did back at the Washington Monument.

"Peter! You have twenty seconds before..."

"I know!" He screamed. He looked up and down frantically. "Come on! Think!" He scanned the room, but he only found flames. The entire building was fully engulfed in flames and a suffocating smoke that was burning them alive, killing all the oxygen they have left.

A tiny voice made everything halt for him. "Spider-Man I'm scared." There was a final testimony to that statement that made Peter's chest tightened and his throat close completely. He rubbed his thumb in circles on her back, shaking his head.

"You just need to hang on a little longer. Please, just hang on." He looked at the bottom of his feet that looked endless in red and orange that would've reminded him of a late Friday night sunset, but now it only reminded him of the description of Hell.

"Ten seconds!"

Peter barely heard her as the last web snapped and the ten seconds was up as the entire structure collapsed. Everything blended into red haze as the world turned black.

~O~

"When I woke up, it must've been a few minutes. I was caught in an air pocket between two walls." Peter swallowed the thick bike that made his throat sear with pain. "S-she wasn't there. I managed to get out of the rumble, but I couldn't find her! I tried looking for her, but as soon as I escaped the pocket I realized how vulnerable I actually was. My suit was mangled and melted, and the fire was still going. I had to get out of there, but no matter where I looked I couldn't find her. I couldn't go back outside knowing her parents were there or more importantly her father... I just..." He trailed off leaving the words hanging in the air.

Tony took everything in. "Kid, listen before you dive into pool of self despair, let me tell you this."

He gestured to the city in front of them. "This life, this responsibility is the hardest part for heroes. Kid, when I first started this charade I wasn't ready." He sighed. He remembered the late nights where he worked tirelessly to protect the few people he could call family. The threats that kept him in high alert for months making sure Pepper was safe. "And neither are you."

Peter stayed quiet. It made sense, but it made everything more complicated and painful. It angered him how much it took him to realize what really mattered and just how much time he really had. "How did you do it?"

Tony hesitated, thinking. "This is where things become strange. I had a support group, the worst one you can imagine. I had the team, Pepper and Rhodey, and on bright and sunny days, Happy." He smirked, but it faded as he looked at Peter. "Kid, you've made a lot of progress, you've seen stuff that a fifteen year old shouldn't have seen on a late Friday night, but it's what you do right?"

Peter nodded.

Tony rubbed his hands on his knees, the weight on his shoulder visible. He wasn't prepared for something like this. Didn't have the experience that counteract his inability to work with others, and he felt words fall into his tongue, but none felt right.

"Remember when I first met you?" He asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, you used my aunt against me so I would go, why?"

Tony groaned. "I'm going to ignore that section. I asked what made you do this." He pointed to the burned suit tight on Peter's figure.

Peter gave him a curious glance, his brown eyes shifting back in forth trying to get a read on his mentor's face. "I said that when bad things happens it's because of us, but I don't understand."

Tony stared at him. "I think you do, but that wasn't the only thing you said. You explained that since you weren't normal before your powers you couldn't be normal after, right?" Peter nodded. "I couldn't push away what you said for months, and I still can't, but when the chips are down what is the first thing you do?"

Peter shrugged slowly, thinking about his patrols. "I help or jump in."

"Exactly, but in some circumstances you don't always come out one hundred percent or leave the place the way it was. There is no way to protect every person, animal, or individual morals." He forced Peter to look at him. "People like us aren't handed many chances, and I was fortunate to obtain more than I needed. So I learned from my past mishaps, and made sure that what ever your feeling right now never happens again. We can spend every second trying to prevent tragedies, loses, harm, and pain, but what we can't do is stop people from living the life they want. Some accidents happens and sometimes for a very specific reason."

"But how does this help me?" Peter asked.

Tony smiled warmly. "Well... it let me teach you what it really means to be a hero. To be one you have to learn how to let go, and learn. It's pure torture to go through that over and over again, but the only reason we were given the power to protect is because of how much strength we have, and you kid have loads of it."

Peter scoffed. "Sure doesn't feel like it." Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder.

"No it does not, but what are we going to do about?"

Peter let himself smile, as a warm feeling wormed his way into his chest as the crushing weight crumbled off his shoulders. "Whatever we can."

Tony smirked. "You bet we will." He patted Peter's shoulder standing up. "Come on, I want to get you checked out to make sure your not hanging by a thread."

"What about my suit, it's literally collateral damage." Peter remarked looking down at his chest. Tony straightened his jacket with a knowing glance.

"Not for long, unless you want a change of style." He said.

Peter's eyes widened. "A-another suit! I already have two... well one now. That's already enough, Mr. Stark. You don't need to do that."

Tony help Peter up from the edge. "It's not a need it's a want. Two very different things, and something you can't fight me on." He said. "Sorry kid, but I won."

Peter sighed, but then again this was a battle he didn't mind losing. Before they left he continued to stare at the lights each building had. Each one contained at least one person. One person he made a promise to protect, well to the best of his ability. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked seeing the understanding his mentor actually had for him. For the first time in a long while he didn't feel alone at night when swung to the top of every building, disarming every robber and criminal out there. He felt like the fifteen year kid from Queens getting advice from his mentor, and for him it meant everything to him. He was far from normal, but Mr. Stark made the best of it.

"You ready Kid?"

Peter nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Great. How does a red and black suit sound to you?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, school and holiday kept me busy. I hope this makes up for it.****Requests are welcome... please, I could use some.**


End file.
